Hands on Training
by Arakuneclay
Summary: Lee decides to give Gaara a private youthful training session.
1. Just for training

Pairing: Gaara/Lee

Genre: Yaoi

Rock Lee was in the forest training intensely, why? Because that is what he always did when he had free time; altho he was training particularly hard today he did a 30 lap run around the village, a 50 lap run around the village on his hands, 1k squats, 3k push ups, 3k sit ups, spared with Kiba, Neji, Guy Sensei, Naruto, Shino, Guy Sensei, Sakura, Naruto again after he offered to take him out to eat, and then Guy Sensei, and so far he has punched down 27 trees and was currently working on number 28.

Ya see the reason why Lee was training so hard is recently something terrible had happened to a friend of his, Gaara of the Sand, he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and had his Tailed Beast removed from his body which would have surely killed him had it not been for Granny Chiyo giving her life to save his.

Not only had Lee not been there to stop him from being taken but he also failed to capture the one who had done it in the first place. Gaara was one of the best friends Lee had and visa versa, on the terms that they first met you would think that they would utterly hate one another but after they fought Kimimaro together their friendship only went from there. Lee was there to help him overcome his inability to sleep without losing control, despite his utter lack of knowledge on it he helped him control his tailed beast and not to mention he was there at his Kazekage Inauguration and he visited him constantly (despite him being the Kazekage and unable to just hangout all the time). Still though, he wasn't there when his friend needed him the most.

" **THWACK!"** The 28'th tree came crashing down, and just as Lee was about to start on number 29 his body only _then_ realized he was about to die, so he decided to sit against the tree and rest.

As he sat, he thought, he thought about how much his body was hurting, about how he felt he deserved it for not being there to protect his friend, about how he wished he could always be there, to protect him, be with him. He thought about all the ways Gaara could make this ache in his body go away.

Lee quickly made the perverted thought leave his mind and sprang to his feet.

"There is no time for such dirty thoughts! I must get back to my training!"

Lee started on the tree desperately trying to get blood to flow _somewhere else_. While he was punching, he had a thought. _"Altho this training is rigorous and full of youth, would it not be a better use of my time to protect Gaara in person, besides I could show him the benefits of youthful taijutsu training. I bet if I did that then even if I'm not there to shield him all the time he will always have my training with him!"_ A smile crept on to his face as he finished off the tree with one kick and ran off to pack for his trip. As he was hopping from building to building getting to his apartment he ran into Shikamaru who was laying on the roof of his own apartment when Lee almost stepped on him.

"Jeez Lee! Don't you ever watch where you are going." Shikamaru questioned as he sat up.

" I am sorry Shikamaru I did see you there, you tend to blend in almost as much as Shino."

Lee said with a big smile on his face. "Yeah that's a skill I have mastered and pride myself on, anyway what are you so happy about, ya know other than being youthful and stuff."

Lee hadn't noticed he was more hyper than usual and tried to be unassuming. "Oh nothing I'm just going to visit Gaara at Suna." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Again? Man, why don't you just move there, seeing you go back and forth all the time makes me tired." Lee blushed a bit and thought about it. Being _that_ close to Gaara being able to see him whenever he wanted. "No I couldn't not only would it be hard to find a place there to live, what reason would I have to be _so_ close to him, we're only friends after all." Shikamaru gave Lee an 'is that so?' look. "Well Temari told me that she has been thinking of moving here to the Leaf so if that's true I'm sure she would let you have her place, and as for the 'we're only friends thing' you do remember I have an IQ of over 250 right? As well as having the benefit of not being blind. I see how you look at him, I'm not Naruto levels of oblivious."

Lee was now fully red and stuttered as he spoke. "I-I have n-n-no idea what you are talking about S-shikamaru but I-I-I can assure you.." Lee stopped when he thought of something. "Wait Temari is moving away from Suna to here? Why?" Shikamaru's eyes dilated at the realization that he had said too much. "Hey, uh it's going to be getting dark soon you should get moving while it's still bright out." Shikamaru had also mastered the art of misdirection. "Oh yes you are right! I will see you around! " Lee responded as he started moving again. Shikamaru was just lucky that Lee _is_ Naruto levels of oblivious.

 ** _Okay that's one chapter down I will add about 2 more but I'll wait until I get a couple reviews first. I love this pairing so much and it is my favorite naruto non akatsuki pairing anyway tons of thanks for reading._**


	2. I like you

Lee went to his apartment and started packing up seeing as how he already prepacks for his trips it didn't take long. After he was done he left his apartment the way he came in, through the window, despite living on the top floor of a three story building, but ya know doors are for non-hotblooded people. Lee was soon out of Konoha and on his way to The Village Hidden in the Sand and he was heading there quickly, since Suna was only three days away and the longest he had ran without stopping was four and a half days this was a breeze.

Lee took the time to go over what exercises he would do with Gaara. _"First we shall do some laps around the the village, then a little weight training, hopefully I have a spare jumpsuit for him to wear so he can get the full hotblooded experience!"_ As he finished that sentence an image of Gaara wearing one of his skintight jumpsuits dripping in sweat popped into his mind and Lee almost tripped during his run. "Uhhg! I can't continue thinking stuff like this." Lee said aloud getting his footing back and continuing his running. _"Gaara is my friend nothing more! I cannot keep having these thoughts. I like him to much to loose him over me doing something 'less than tasteful._ " Lee began thinking of something that had happened about four months after their fight with Kimimaro.

Gaara had decided to visit Lee for a change. He knocked on the door to his apartment, when Lee opened it and saw Gaara there his face went insta-pale, he quickly jumped out of his home and closed the door behind him. "Gaara! I was not expecting to see you here!" Lee practically screamed at him. "Yes, well I figured since you always visit me it would only be fair for me to visit you, forgive me for coming unannounced." Gaara explained in his usual monotone voice. Lee hastily replied. "No no it is fine… just stay here for one second." Before Gaara finished saying "Okay." Lee disappeared into the house, followed by the sounds of clashing clanging and training equipment being put away, about five seconds later Lee opened the door out of breath.

"P-*inhale*please *inhale* come in." He managed to sputter out. Gaara walked into a completely clean apartment. Gaara came in and placed his gourd on the floor next to the door. "You know usually I visit you because I know how long and boring the trip can be for some people." Lee said having now caught his breath. He and Gaara sat on his couch. "Not for me." Gaara responded. "Really, why not" Lee said getting up to make tea for them both.

Gaara watched Lee get up and go to the kitchen connected to the same room. "Since I don't sleep time is a bit of a broad concept to me, hours fall into seconds and days fall into minutes" Lee was putting the pot on the stove when he replied "Still though sleep is essential for your body, you have to get sleep sometimes. " Gaara looked down at the floor. "Shukaku won't let me. He told me that if I were to ever fall asleep he would haunt my dreams and take over my body so he can use it to kill everything on earth." Lee was now putting the bags in the pot. "What! So you really don't sleep at all?" Gaara nodded "Sometimes I drift off but when I start having nightmares I wake myself up." Lee poured the tea into cups and walked back over to the couch. "So is that why the area around your eyes are so dark." Gaara took the cup from Lee's hand, sipped it and nodded again. Lee made a face of realization. "Oooh I just thought you wore mascara." Gaara looked up from his cup with wide eyes. "You did!? Does everyone else think that!?" This was most emotion Lee ever saw Gaara show, the slight franticness of his voice and it may have just been the heat from the tea but he could have sworn he saw a light blush on his face, honestly it was really cute.

"It isn't a bad thing ya know that's _your_ look, it's you." Lee looked closer at the rings around his friends eyes. "And I like you." Lee quickly caught what he had said and how it sounded. Gaara was thoroughly caught off guard. "You-you like me?" He was almost positive this was the first time in about 10 years someone said they liked him, sure his siblings liked him, loved him, but they have never _said_ they love one another, let alone liked each other. "Of course I like you Gaara we are friends after all!" Lee said as he gave him his trademark smile. It only hit him just now, but Lee was truly his friend. _"Only you Rock Lee can get past my defenses so easily."_ Gaara thought, he then smiled and said. "I like you too Lee."

 ** _I know that this chapter is short but I had the idea for this flashback and I had to write it. I would really love some feed back on how you all think the story is going so far. Many thanks for reading!_**


	3. Being a Friend

Lee continued his run for a bit longer, one day had already passed and he was quite close to the Hidden Sand; he was already in the desert but he hadn't reached the village yet; however, it was just another day away. Lee decided to rest for a bit, he had forgotten that he had been training almost all day yesterday and it was only just now catching up with him.

*Whew*.. _Okay i'll just rest for a couple minutes. I don't want to be completely exhausted when i get there, I want to get right into training."_

He found a shady tree and sat under it. Just then Lee thought about something he hadn't before, Gaara and his village had just been attacked not too long ago, he most likely has a lot going on, he might be too busy to talk let alone train.

"I hope I didn't come all this way for nothing." Lee took a drink from his water bottle and sat back on the tree.

Ever since Gaara had become Kazekage it had really put a kibosh on Lee's frequent visits, of course he still visited Gaara whenever he could but those times seemed to be getting scarce as of late. They both had responsibilities and missions now.

As Lee closed his eyes and drifted off (unintentionally), he thought about the day Gaara was inaugurated.

It was after the ceremony, Gaara had already been shown his new quarters and office. Temari and Kankuro had been chosen as his aids (with much complaining from Kankuro) and the day was coming to an end. Gaara, and his siblings were in his new office.

"Man this feels so surreal, ya know you being Kazekage, us being your aids." Kankuro said as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"You say it like it couldn't happen, Gaara was the obvious choice for kage." Temari responded.

Gaara smiled lightly. "Yes, considering where we were just a few years ago it does seem very unlikely….but i have worked quite hard for this."

Kankuro responded "Yeah and we are the Fourths children so…." The mention of their father brought a strange tension to the room. Especially to Gaara. Temari shot her brother a 'why the hell would you bring him up' look. "My bad guys I didn't…" Kankuro began but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Gaara instructed. A sand nin walked into the room with Rock Lee trailing behind him. The sand nin spoke. "Lord Fifth, this leaf ninja would like to speak to you." Lee, Shikamaru and KIba had been there for the inauguration and were getting ready to leave.

"Of course you can Lee." Gaara directed all his attention to his friend. Temari sat up and practically pulled Kankuro by his hat. "We'll give you two some space." She said dragging her brother into the hallway to yell at him no doubt with the sand nin following.

"Well i just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Lee said looking down at the floor. Gaara tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Goodbye? that's different... you never say that." Lee, looked up from the floor to answer.

"Well you are Kazekage now I really doubt you will have time to have visitors." This was something Gaara had not considered before, the thought of not being able to see Lee….hurt, for whatever reason he was not sure.

Lee spoke again. "I just wanted to say my proper goodbyes"

Gaara thought for a second before answering. "Lee you are my friend, and as my friend you represent the bond that Sunagakure and Konohagakure share, while I cannot promise we will see each other as often, I can say this is not goodbye." Gaara got up from his chair and walked over to Rock and extended his hand.

Lee smiled wide and pulled the Kazekage into a hug. While surprising Gaara thoroughly at first he eventually gave into it. Lee's scent was one Gaara had grown accustomed to, he smelled of wood, wool fabric, and a touch of sweat, it weirdly made a cologne like smell. The hug lasted longer than either of them intended until Gaara spoke.

"Uhh Rock…."

Lee realizing how long he had been holding him pulled back. "S-sorry Gaara just trying to make it last." The comment made Gaara chuckle, something he did very seldom and mostly around Lee.

"Well I should get going...Lord Kazekage" Lee said opening the door. Temari and Kankuro quickly tried to pretend they hadn't been listening the whole time and moved as far and as quickly away from the door as they could tho Lee hadn't noticed them at all. Temari stopped him before he got to the end of the hall.

"Hey bowl cut i just wanted to say...uh well.." She struggled to find the words.

"Say what Temari?" Lee asked, he and the wind ninja spoke sparsely but; nonetheless, he liked when they did.

Finally finding the words she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome...but for what may I ask." Lee said half smiling and half confused.

She finished her sentence. "For being his friend."

 ** _And there is the third chapter. I know I was gone for a while but that was because I was kidnapped by pirates and they had no wifi. I already have the next two chapters written and ready to go and I will upload them interim a few days. in this chapter I experimented with spacing dialogue out on the suggestion of a reader, so let me know if you guys like that or if I should go back to the way it was. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
